A Bloodless Bond
by Ashabel
Summary: An idea that came to me before I feel asleep one night. After the victory feast at the end of Deathly Hallows Harry comes across a injured girl. A girl who will die within hours unless Harry gives something up forever to save the girl. This girl is one Daphne Greengrass. May be some bashing in the future none at the moment. As always sorry about my grammar it's not my strong point.


**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Now I wanted to make this first chapter longer but thought it reached a good stopping point. Also I was going to upload it tell August and I was on holiday for a month but a fan I told this about really wanted to read this so I uploaded it now for them. Shout out to you. You know who you are and thanks for the help you have given me beta checking a different story. :)**

 **However this story don't have a beta so if anyone is interested in helping PM me. :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

The feast after the battle had drawn to a close and Harry was heading to his bed in Gryffindor tower. But then he saw her collapsed by a broken statue. He recognised her she was a girl who was in his year, a Slytherin but one of the ones who returned with Slughorn who rallied the Hogsmead residents. The Blonde girl looked extremely beat up and week. Harry was sure her name was Daphne Greengrass.

Harry stopped and crouched down and shook her slightly. "Greengrass? Daphne Greengrass?"

The girl mumbled slightly. "Ugh what Potter where am I?" She sounded very groggy .

"Fourth floor I found you passed put?" Harry said softly.

"I feel like crap." She said.

"Come on now let's get you up to the hospital wing." Harry proceeded to lift her.

" Potter no Harry please don't trust me there nothing that can save me now. " Harry froze at her saying this.

"How come Green sorry I mean Daphne how?"

"Trust me once you know you'll probably won't want to be near me. Also no it's not that I served that dark wanker."

Harry smiled. "I didn't think in the slightest you served Tom. Daphne please tell me if there anything I can do I'll help." Harry said.

The blonde girl sighed. "Fine help me up let's go into that room there and talk." Harry offered her a hand and the pair headed into the dimly lit room. As all the curtains where drawn. Daphne struggled the whole way and collapsed on to the floor of the room even with Harry helping her.

She was able to talk but was on the stone floor so Harry sat next to her.

"Um so where do I start. Well I'm a Vampire." She said nervously and fast.

Harry was surprised at this. "Okay so why did you think I'd not want to be near you?"

"Well Vampire are not treated like Werewolves are, but a lot of our world tend to avoid us."

Harry smiled. "Daphne if I was friends with Remus Lupin a Werewolf, as well as being God Father to his son. So yeah I got no issues being around a Vampire." Harry said smiling softly.

Daphne smiled "Thanks Harry it means a lot to me in my final hours."

Harry looked confused. "Final hours?"

"Well I had a blood curse put on me yeah I know ironic for a Vampire right." She chuckled. " Well and if I did not bite my first person in a year I'd well turn to ash and die." She said sadly. "I don't want to die but I can't just bite someone and condemn them to a life as a Vampire never dying and cursed for all eternity."

Harry sighed and was thinking fast. "Daphne you thought against Tom when so many others of your house took the easy option and joined him. Well and I can't allow someone else to die if it's within my power to stop it. Well so you can bite me."

Daphne gasped in shock. "Harry no I can't you realise what it do to the pair of us. Well for one it would basically create a soul bound between the pair of us. But much more powerful meaning neither of us could find love with another person. Not that would be an issue to me but don't you have the Weasley girl. Also it could allow me to form some kind of control over you if I wished. Not that I would but as you see it's not worth it. " She said sadly.

"Me and Ginny I don't think we will work out. It's just snogging and that's not a relationship. Also I can think of worse people to be stuck with for all of eternity. I would also trust you not to well control me. So Daphne do it live." Harry said.

Daphne gasped but then got a serious look on her face. "Your not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"Correct." Harry said totally serious

"Fine you win I'll give you a curse that will both have to keep hidden. One thing you should know is not much that people think will kill us. Well only the sun and fiendfyre. I have ways of protecting us from the sun however. Will need to put a few glamours on you for a good period of time. Also will need to start spending time together slowly or people will say I've either cursed you put you under a love potion. Just because I'm a Slytherin"

"Or we could leave England altogether for a few months and when we come back say we got together while on holiday. To be honest I could do with getting out of England for a while."

"If you'd want to Harry but won't your two best friends want to come?"

"Probably not Hermione wants to get to Australia to find her parents as soon as she can and well Ron will go with her." Harry said.

"Ah I see Harry. Well then yes I'd like that very much is getting away together. Will be good to get to know one and other before we start the rest of forever together. Also one thing I forgotten tell you will stop looking like we're aging around our mid twenties."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Come on Daphne bite you don't have much time.

She nodded and Harry turned his neck to the side and Daphne bite down gently. Harry felt a very sharp pricing sensation in his neck like to get sharp needles sticking into him but he had felt worse. But as he felt his blood leaving his body he got very light headed and fainted, Daphne catching him in her lap.

" Thank You Harry." She whispered at the man in front of her now just as pale as she normally looks. But got to work putting glamour charms on him. Hidding the fangs that where coming in as well as his pale skin. She then tapped a metal black ring on her finger and duplicated it. On the inside of it the ring had multiple times that would ensure safety from the sun. She then slipped the ring on to Harry's finger. Smiling at the man in her lap her saviour. To be honest with her self she always had a crush on him. But with the state of things in their youth she could never have approached him most of her house would of given her hell. But now she had a chance she could never of dreamed of be the girl tried Harry deserved. Heck he let a near enough stranger turn him into a Vampire, whilst knowing the consequences and risks and still went through with it.

It took a while at least an hour before Harry came to in Daphne's lap.

"Hey sleepy head." Daphne smiled down at him.

"Hey." Harry said back smiling.

"How do you feel?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Bit groggy but other than that fine. How do you feel?" Harry said.

there he goes again thinking of others before him self as always. she giggled however. "Bit groggy well I'd expect that, you just lost all your blood. But I'm fine tho feel much stronger now. Don't worry you'll never have to go through what I did tho. On our travels I'll tell you about why it happened and who did it." Daphne said.

Harry nodded. "Want to leave day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm happy to leave when your ready but you do realise it's hard for us to be separated now?" She said.

"I do which is why I'm gonna get my belongings, you could collect yours. I checked with my elf and although a Death Eater knew the location Kreature sealed the place tell I was ready to return. We can spend tonight and tomorrow night there and then depart." Harry said.

"Sounds good to me Harry oh and during the day here my advice don't remove that ring. It's protecting you from the sun like mine." Daphne said.

"Thanks appreciate it Daphne." Harry smiled.

"Don't thank me Harry it's the least I can do. So what do you say meet at the Three Broom Sticks in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan to meet Daphne." The pair got up Daphne hugging Harry and heading off to the dungeons . Harry for Gryffindor tower where Hermione had now left Harry's belongings. Including his books after Harry's insistence on their return as some held great sentimental value. Before Harry headed to his old dormitory he went to see McGonagall to inform her he'd be leaving. So she would not panic. She was sad to see him leaving so soon but understood Harry now needed time alone. He said he'd inform her if he would return for a repeat of seventh year. With that he quickly returned to his old dorm and collected his back pack that Hermione had put the same expansion charm on for him. He realised he still had the Elder wand but realised maybe now it may be prudent if he kept it. Harry had a thought come to him. He opened the window and muttered. "Accio Resuerrection Stone." It took a few minutes but then a small black stone came whizzing to him and he caught it. He realised it must be due to the fact it was the Elder Wand summoning it. He pocketed the stone and wand. Closed the window and headed from the room quickly. He did however put his cloak on so no one would spot him. Taking one last look at his room then his old common room and quickly left to meet Daphne at the Three Broom Sticks.

Before Harry left the castle however Harry slipped out from under his cloak and whispered. "Kreature." With a crack Harry's loyal elf appeared.

"What can Kreature be doing for master Harry!" The elf said.

"I'm returning to Grimald Place Kreature, as well as brining a lady home. Can you ensure that will be able to enter."

"Of course Master Harry." The elf said and bowed respectful and disaperated with a crack. Then before anyone showed up Harry headed onwards to the Three Broom Sticks again.

When Harry arrived Daphne was already there waiting and Harry came out from under his cloak.

"Hey been waiting long?" Harry asked.

" Oh didn't see you coming came under that cloak I'm guessing, but no around five minutes." Daphne said.

"Yeah and that's good. Well take my hand and I'll take you to Grimald Place."

Daphne nodded and took Harry's hand. The pair turned on the spot Harry guiding her. He aperated her to the top step of number 12. "Right there are a few protections up so stay at the door way tell they pass."

But too Harry surprise it appeared Moody's protections where now gone. More than likely because of Kreature.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Daphne said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah I guess Kreature must have removed them for us." Harry said and then explained about what would happen.

"To be honest I'm glad they have been removed." Daphne said after he finished explain, to which Harry agreed with.

Harry led Daphne to the kitchen where the elderly Kreature was waiting. "Master Harry has returned Kreature has Master Harry pie Kreature promised him last year." The elf said producing a moldy old pie onto the table.

"Err is he a bit mad?" Daphne whispered in Harry ear.

Harry chuckled. "No I don't think so. Your not mad are you Kreature?"

" Kreature does not think he is mad Master Harry and Master Harry lady friend. Kreature was merely having a joke with you."

Harry laughed at the look on the girls face.

Deciding for the best Harry stoped. "Kreature this is Daphne Greengrass and will be with me from now on."

Kreature smiled. "Kreature finally has a master and misstress so proud Kreature is to serve the great Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne smilled at the elf. "Its a pleasure to meet you Kreature."

"The pleasure is all mine Misstress Daphne." The elf said bowing.

"Now Kreature in two days time me and Daphne will be leaving for a world tour can you keep the house safe in this time?"

" Of course Master Harry. Would Master Harry and Mistress Daphne like anything before bed? If not Kreature requests to sleep Master Harry. "

Both of then deciding they where good allowed Kreature to sleep. Then with that Harry led Daphne to Regulus old room thinking she'd prefer the decour to what was in Sirius room.

"Must say you have a strange taste Harry." She said in response to the decorations of the room.

"I'll explain some day." He smiled. " I assume your okay sharing a room? "

"I think it will be for the best. Will need to get use to it." She said. However once they got there belongings in-order not un-packing however they changed in quiet an awkward way. Both trying to avoid seeing the other naked. When they where dressed however and ready for bed, they fell asleep relatively fast and quickly.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
